Bremerhaven
by scrubso
Summary: A/U: Maria does not return to the Villa, nor does she stay at the Abbey. War and fate lead her to a place far from everything she once knew...
1. A New Life

A/N This is story that I have been thinking about for a while. I'm still writing my other in-progress story The Ostrich and I hope to complete it soon.

Enjoy!

**Bremerhaven**

A Year and a Half

"Nurse, suture this wound for me," a deep voice commanded.

A petite and thin nurse nodded her head and wordlessly complied with the doctor's order. She had blonde hair and although her face was young and childlike, it no longer possessed the same innocence it once had. Those who met Maria thought she was full of life, and in the occupation she held, her youth and vitality were appreciated. Only those who knew the Maria of the past would know how much she had changed since leaving the Von Trapp's villa a year and a half ago.

The Von Trapp family…She tried not thinking of them, particularly of their father who had held her mind hostage for weeks.

Upon returning to the abbey, Maria went into seclusion and did not see anyone till the Reverend Mother called for her. In the Reverend Mother's office, she confessed the reason behind her seclusion and her tormented heart. She tried to convince Maria to return to the villa, but Maria stubbornly disagreed and begged to stay at the abbey. However, after some more talking, both the Reverend Mother and Maria agreed that being a nun was not the path in life Maria was meant to travel. This distressed Maria greatly; she did not know what to do with herself, as the abbey was the only life she knew. The Reverend Mother suggested that Maria consider becoming a nurse, for with her skills at sewing and her loving personality, she could help save lives.

A short time later the war broke out, and each day she saw young boys coming in injured, maimed, and dying. She performed her duties well and was recognized as a good nurse and an important asset. After a year of working in various hospitals in Austria, Maria was transferred to Bremerhaven, a naval base in Germany.

The change was difficult for Maria. Although she did not have any family, Austria was her homeland and it had always been dear to her. Parting with the breathtaking mountains of Austria to the port city in the north of Germany had been heartbreaking. But there was no turning back; whether she liked it or not, Maria was a part of the war and had no choice but to obey orders. So she packed her meager possessions and, with her guitar and carpetbag clutched tightly in her hands, she boarded a train and left her beloved mountains behind.

She hoped that leaving the mountains would mean leaving her heartache, but Bremerhaven seemed to magnify it. Everywhere she turned she was reminded of the Captain: the sea, the men, the submarines…She secretly wished he were there, although she knew it was impossible. But Maria could not help but think about the Captain.

She soon learned that not only was Bremerhaven a vital location for the navy, but its medical care unit was one of the best and most important units in the whole army. Its location along the water made it possible to transfer wounded soldiers quickly and easily. Most of the sailors, nurses and staff lived in and worked in the quad-like structures a few meters from the piers, where various ships and submarines were docked when they were not at sea. There were four rectangular, three-floor brick buildings that were situated in a square. In the center was a grassy field that was used for training exercises. The hospital faced the ocean and the piers, so that the injured could be quickly transported. The other three buildings housed sleeping quarters, a large dining hall, training rooms, classrooms and offices.

Maria found herself very busy at her post as a nurse, which she preferred as it took her mind off the Captain. A year and a half had passed and she still thinks of him; six seasons have come and gone and she still wonders about the children, about him and the Baroness. Thus her work not only became her passion, it became her obsession. It kept her mind and soul busy by day, and it exhausted her enough that she fell into bed unable to think or dream-only sleep-at night.

Maria was a rational person; she knew that dwelling on what could not have been was futile. But time and distance did not heal her aching heart, as people say it does; on the contrary, she found herself more in love with him than before. And being in Bremerhaven around ships, submarines, and men in uniform made her think of him even more.

Nevertheless, she made friends in Bremerhaven, and she slowly adjusted to life outside of the abbey. Slowly she began to live a life so vastly different than she expected herself to live. But with a song always on the tip of her tongue, she managed to settle down in her work and with her fellow nurses, who worked and slept in Bremerhaven.

For Maria, the hardest time of the year were the months of December and January. She missed the abbey terribly. Although Bremerhaven had a festive feel in the air, Maria could not shake off the feeling of sadness and homesickness. She really missed Austria.

She had confided this to a fellow nurse and friend Anna, who tried very hard to cheer Maria up. And it was Anna who insisted that she accompany her on to a holiday party two days before New Years Eve. Anna promised Maria that she would have a good time, as "most of the men will be back from their missions and in desperate need of company". Maria did not want to think of what "company" meant, but she agreed to go with Anna to the party nonetheless.

Dresses in a simple blue dress, Maria was pleasantly surprised with the outing, and found herself enjoying it. However, it was not because of the men who flirted with her shamelessly, but rather the music playing. It has been so long since she heard a live band playing, since the night she ran away from the von Trapp villa.

Some men had asked her dance but she declined. Instead, Maria stood near the wall and enjoyed watching numerous couples dancing. She was so entranced by the music and the dancing that she failed to notice a young, handsome man leaning on the wall close to her.

"Why is such a lovely lady like yourself all alone?"

Maria blushed and turned to face the young man, and mumbled something shyly. She did not know how to react around men, given her postulant past and her stolen heart. He was a very tall and lanky, with light blond hair that was almost white. His gray eyes were kind, young, and innocent. He looked only a bit older than nineteen.

"My name is Johannes."

"Maria," she said, blushing once again, as Johannes bowed and kissed her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"No, thank you," she said politely.

"Well, at least allow me to buy you a drink?" he smoothly replied.

"I don't really drink alcohol."

"Then we'll find something without it," Johannes said with a grin. Before she could protest, he took her hand led her across the crowded hall to the bar.

But fate and Maria's inborn clumsiness intervened. While Johannes and Maria made their way to a table, Maria tripped and the contents of her drink landed on the back of man. Not looking at the man she splattered with her drink, Maria immediately began mopping the mess from the floor while profusely apologizing. When she finally did looked up, Maria saw the man before her not betrayed an ounce of irritation or anger, but shock, which reflected the feelings she felt as well.

Maria's face began to burn as she looked into the gentleman's eyes, those eyes that she had last seen while dancing the Landler so long ago.


	2. A Round of Drinks

**A Round of Drinks**

Maria's face changed from the brightest shade of red to white so quickly that Georg would have been alarmed had he been able to tear his gaze from her eyes. Maria could not speak as Johannes profusely apologized for her. The whole situation was very embarrassing for Johannes. Not only was his commanding officer just drenched by his partner's drink, but also Captain von Trapp was seated with some of the most high-ranking officers in the German navy. What made matters worse was that the Captain did not seem notice Johannes or acknowledge his apology. He seemed completely mesmerized by Maria and Johannes could not understand it.

Remembering himself and where he was, Georg finally tore his eyes away from Maria's deep blue eyes and nodded to Johannes, who took it as his cue to leave the Captain's presence. He quickly grabbed Maria's hand, and led her away from the table. Georg bit his tongue to stop himself from calling Maria back. As much as he wanted to talk to Maria, he was wary of doing so in front of the men he shared drinks with. Georg sat down and saw his colleagues suppress grins. He ignored their looks and smirks and followed Maria and Johannes with his eyes, never losing sight of them.

So many questions plagued his mind. Why would Maria be here in Bremerhaven at all? Was she not safe in the abbey? After all, that was the reason she gave for leaving the children so suddenly, for leaving him…He didn't believe her reason for leaving then, and he still didn't understand it months later.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Georg?" Admiral von Schrader teased, snapping Georg back to the present.

"Yes, sir, of course."

"It really is funny, Georg: you are finally on dry land and you are doused by a pretty lady," Captain Schmidt joked.

"Yes, very pretty," Georg agreed.

He continued to make polite conversation, but found himself unable to think of anything but Maria. He had come to the holiday party at the personal request of Admiral von Schrader. Georg would hardly call the evening festive and he stared down at his pitiful drink. The party was an attempt to boost the moral of the men, whose spirits were usually down during the holiday season. The men were homesick and the availability of drinks and women was a ploy to make them forget that they are in middle of a war.

Georg had just anchored his submarine earlier that day. His feet had barely adjusted to land when he received a request to join the Admiral. Georg was exhausted and would have preferred to sleep, or at the very least spend some time alone after being cooped up with dozens of men in a cramped submarine. But it was an invitation he could not refuse, so Georg pretended to enjoy himself in the company of men who would prefer that he'd be dead!

Georg was exhausted; there was no denying it. He had spent the last few months at sea with the most difficult missions to execute. Some would say Goerg's orders were impossible to fulfill, others would say they were suicidal. Therefore Georg did not doubt the men seated with him wanted him dead, they sent him on countless missions that, due to his naval skills, luck, and grace of God, he returned to land again and again alive. He was just a pawn in their game, and the young men under his charge-that he kept motivated and brave-were only a group of nameless and unimportant people who were not sacrificing their lives for an ideal like they have been told; rather their lives would be sacrificed in the effort to kill Georg von Trapp, in the most convenient and least political damaging way.

Georg could not be killed outright because of his terrific record in the first war. His legacy alone kept him worthwhile to keep alive. However, Georg's past vocal opinions of the Third Reich were a problem, as well and the fear that Georg would defect and work with the Allied forces. Thus the Admiral and his conniving underlings concocted a plan that would serve two purposes. They sent Georg on the most difficult missions. If Georg dies as their wish, he dies a hero and there is no political fallout. If Georg succeeds than the Allies forces are weakened. It was a win-win situation for them and a lose-lose situation for Georg.

The stress of his predicament was physically and mentally exhausting. The only thing that got him through the last few months was the thought of his children. Georg would be the first to admit that he was not a great father, but he was the only parent they had left. He would do anything in his power to ensure that his children would not be orphaned. Even if is meant serving in a cause he vehemently opposed, or faking his way through drinks with the Admiral and his henchmen.

Georg continued to watch Maria and Johannes talking. As they rose from their table, his view of them was suddenly obstructed. He panicked not being able to see Maria for a moment. What if she disappeared from him again? The dance floor was crowded and in his opinion he sat long enough with the Admiral to fulfill his obligation. The downed the rest of his drink and caught sight of Maria once more. Georg politely excused himself from the table.

He was suddenly in the mood to dance.


	3. His Story

**His Story**

Maria reluctantly agreed to dance with Johannes. She was very distracted as she danced with him, and Johannes mistakenly thought that she was still embarrassed about spilling her drink on Captain von Trapp. Little did he know that it was the Captain who held her thoughts as she danced.

"You don't have to feel bad," Johannes insisted. "I just hope he doesn't give me a bad shift to punish me," he said with a nervous grin.

"You know him?"

"Of course, everyone does!" he exclaimed. "He's legendary; also, I'm under his command," he said proudly. "We just returned today."

Maria was instantly intrigued. "How is it?"

"Fighting or being under Captain von Trapp's charge?"

"Both."

"Being in a submarine for weeks at a time does get difficult. Don't get me wrong: I love it, but it is very cramped there. You don't even get your own bunk, and there is always a chance that we can get detected or torpedoed, and that's the end of it. But I am glad I am in the unit I'm in.

"The Captain is very tough on us, but he keeps us alive, so I can't complain. He's very smart and experienced, and doesn't tolerate nonsense. He's very strict with his rules but I've learned a lot from him," Johannes said. His face was full of admiration as he spoke about the Captain.

They continued to dance, and it occurred to Maria that she had not danced since that summer night in Salzburg. Although Johannes was handsome and pleasant, she could not stop thinking about the dark-haired captain.

"Did you know that he has seven children?" Johannes suddenly asked. " And his wife died a few years ago." Maria _did_ know, but she did not say anything. "Seven…could you imagine, and all alone?"

Maria_ could_ imagine and more, particularly how losing a beloved wife can change a man so.

"Did he ever remarry?" she gently asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. The Captain never speaks of his family and never receives any letters like everyone else does. But then again, he doesn't say much to anyone about anything that is not related to work. He is a very private person."

Maria was surprised by what Johannes told her. She was so sure that the Captain had remarried; after all it seemed that the engagement of Captain von Trapp and Baroness Schrader was all but officially finalized.

Maria could not understand why her stomach flipped when she heard that possibly the marriage did not go through.

* * *

A few feet away, Georg von Trapp pulled on his white gloves. It bothered him that the young soldiers did not wear gloves while they danced. It was part of their uniform, and he thought they should be used for dancing. Perhaps he was too much of an aristocratic snob, but manners were manners.

He observed the dancing couple that seemed deep in conversation. He could not hear what Maria and Johannes were discussing as the music and chatter in the room blocked him from hearing what they said. Georg took a deep, calming breath; he was surprised at the butterflies that where flapping in his stomach at the possibility of speaking to Maria, holding her, and dancing her.

With one more deep breath he quietly approached them, trying as best as could to appear calm.

"Uh, do allow me," he said with a small grin. Much like Kurt did back on his terrace, Johannes simple conceded to Georg and relinquished his dance partner to him. Maria seemed bewildered for a moment but quickly regained her composure as Georg took her hand.

The music was slow as Georg held Maria's hand and placed the other on her waist. He held her very gently, barely touching her, but he could still feel how tense her body was. She did not look at him as she concentrated on placing her trembling hand on his shoulder properly. He had, after all, asked her to dance.

Her face was red; Georg thought of commenting on it but he did not want to embarrass her.

Maria felt his eyes on her, and the intensity of his gaze made her uncomfortable. So many thoughts were fluttering through her mind, why was he here? Where were the children? Did he, or did he not, marry the Baroness?

She stared at the medals on his jacket but did not look into his eyes. She was scared, too.

He chuckled softly. Hearing the low rumble of his voice was enough to take her out her trance and chance a look at him. He was as handsome as she remembered. His blue eyes were calm, not as intense as they were the first and last time they danced. Although she was entranced, she could not find herself able to took into his blue spheres for too long, as her eyes began wandering elsewhere. His dark hair was very short and cropped very neatly as if he just cut it. He smelled nice with a hint of cologne, his dark gray uniform felt very clean and freshly pressed against her skin, and his body seemed trimmer and slimmer than she remembered. His clean-shaven face was also thinner, and she could not help but notice that he looked rather pale and very tired.

They silently danced. With ease he led her across the floor. Her body seemed to move on its own in perfect sync with his. The chemistry between them seemed electric.

"So, what brings you here?" Georg asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"I'm a nurse," she replied.

"Whatever happened to being a nun?"

Maria blushed deeply. "It didn't work out."

"I'm sorry; I know you had your heart set on becoming one. You missed it so much." Georg tried to keep the bitterness and sarcasm out of his voice, but he was unsuccessful as she grimaced in his arms.

Seeing her obvious discomfort, Georg regretted his tone of voice and choice of words. "Forgive me," he apologized. "I'm just surprised to see you here."

"I'm surprised to see you here too," she hotly replied. Now it was his turn to blush.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they danced. And as the tension between continued to mount, so did their chemistry. Georg was in tune to it, and he wondered if Maria noticed it too.

Her temper was the same, which Georg was glad about, but she seemed different, older, more sophisticated than the mountain-bred girl he met two summers ago. Her hair was longer and styled in a fashionable way. She wore a modest dress that looked beautiful on her. She did not wear makeup, but there was something so attractive about her. She possessed a simple beauty and an inner beauty, which drew him to her just like before. He desperately wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

The continued to silently dance. The music became slower as both of their hearts beat faster and faster. The two were so entranced and so in sync with each other that Georg forgot where he was, and felt as if he was dancing with her on his terrace on that fateful summer night. They were oblivious to the smoke-filled hall and the color of men in gray uniforms and women dressed in shades of red, green, and black. They were oblivious to anything and anyone around them.

When the music finally stopped the spell was broken, and an unsettling silence permeated between them. The questions they both had laid unanswered and seemed to form a wall between them.

It was Georg who finally broke the silence by asking Maria to go on a walk with him. She agreed and he reluctantly let go of her hand as he led her the coatroom. He helped her put on her coat. It was woolen with a fur trim. Not flashy or particularly fashionable, but a sensible coat for the cold winter.

As they left the stuffy hall, they were greeted with a rush of cold air. Maria shivered slightly, not only from the cold but also from her nerves. They walked in silence at a comfortable pace. They had no purpose or destination to their walk, which took them down from the main road to the piers where the ships docked. The cool air and their stroll managed to calm both their nerves slightly, and they were able to actually hold a conversation with each other.

"That's mine," Georg said, pointing to a very impressive submarine bopping in the dark waters.

"It's larger than I thought," Maria exclaimed. "How is it?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Cramped," he replied with a chuckle. "After weeks of time, it becomes quite claustrophobic. I'm glad I'm back on land."

"When did you come back?"

"Today."

"Oh, you must be tired."

"To be honest, I am. They haven't given me much of a break," he said with a forced smile.

Maria could not explain it, but she suddenly felt sorry from him.

"Why are you here?" she gently asked.

"I had no choice," he said bitterly as he led Maria away from his submarine. She followed him, so intrigued by him, so curious about his story.

"They would have killed me and my children if I refused the commission they offered me. What choice did I have? As soon as the Anschuluss happened, I received a telegram with the order to report to Bremerhaven the next day. I quickly gathered the children and we packed out a few essential and treasured belonging. I gave them money, jewelry, gold, and some pictures of their mother and sent them away."

His eyes were glassy and his jaw tightened. Maria acutely felt his pain. She missed the children so much, but she made the decision to leave them. He was their father and he sent his own children away.

"Where are they, Captain?"

"Georg," he said, shaking his head. His voice was thick with emotion, as it dawned upon him that, after months of feeling so alone, he finally was able to talk to someone he could trust. "Call me Georg," he said, turning to look at her. His eyes were so blue in the moonlight, so filled with anguish that something deep inside her stirred. She had the intense desire to will his pain away.

"They are in England, with Agathe's parents," he continued with a sigh. "I pray that the war won't reach them, but I do not see it ending quickly; wars never do."

"Do you get to speak to them often?" Maria innocently asked.

"I have not seen, spoken, or communicated with them since they boarded the train in Vienna over a year ago," he said in a sad, heavy voice. "I received a telegram that they arrived and I haven't heard from them since. England and Germany aren't on the best terms, and it is too risky for me to try to communicate with my in-laws.

"I was an outspoken opponent to the Anshuluss in the past, so my everyday communications and actions are monitored closely. One communication to England-even to my children- will give them an excuse to execute me," he said, shaking his head. His anger and frustration were palpable.

"But enough about me," he suddenly said. "How did you end up here? What is your story?"


	4. Her Story

Her Story

"How did you end up here? What is your story?"

The question was innocent enough, but the answer was complicated.

Maria was torn. She did not know how to answer the question. While she didn't want to lie to the Captain, she did not want to tell him that he was the sole reason she ended up in Bremerhaven. The Captain had shared so much with her and told her such personal things that she was sure he had shared with no one…was she not supposed to do the same?

They continued to walk in silence as he waited for her to speak. They were headed away from the peer and were now further inland. Along the way, they passed various brick walls and trenches.

"I don't know where to start," Maria started slowly.

"Why don't you start at the very beginning?"

"The problem is that I don't know where the beginning is."

"Well that is a problem," Georg replied with a small chuckle.

They continued to walk in silence; while the air was cool, there was warmth kindling between them. Georg did not press her, and Maria was thankful for that. She chanced a look at him; he smiled at her softly, and she returned it.

Where was the beginning? Was it the first day they met and he blew that silly whistle? Was it when he sang Edelweiss, or was it when they danced the Landler? Or did the beginning start long before she ever came to Georg von Trapp's home?

With a deep breath she finally spoke.

"The Reverend Mother felt that this was best vocation for me. I left the Abbey and started working in a hospital in Salzburg. When the war broke out, I was transferred to this base." she simply said.

"It must have been difficult to leave the Abbey," he said.

"It was at first," she admitted. "But eventually I became accustomed to being away from there."

"It must be hard to get used to living in such a different place."

"It's not all that different, if you would believe me." She said this with a small giggle. Her laughter warmed Georg's heart as he sensed her guard beginning to go down.

"I can think of a few ways that this place is different," he teased. "Soldiers instead of nuns, machine guns instead of books, lovely brick and sand trenches every few meters instead of trees and flowers. Yes, Bremerhaven is _exactly_ the same."

"That not what I meant, and you know it," Maria admonished, though in a good-natured way. "The discipline that is expected is the same," she explained. "The decorum for the most part is similar. There is little freedom, and there are very consistent expectations."

"But you don't like any of those things."

"Oh, I _do_ like them – I'm just not very good at following them."

"They don't exactly tolerate not being good at following rules at naval bases. Trust me: I know from both sides."

"They didn't tolerate it very much at the Abbey either. It just turns out that I'm better at being a nurse than I'll ever be at being a nun."

"Do you plan on ever returning to the Abbey?"

"No; only to visit, perhaps."

"Have you been able to go back?" he asked.

"I've had leave a few times so I had the chance, but I didn't go back. There's too many memories there and I'm happy working."

"Running away?" Georg seemed to understand her; he seemed to know her every thought.

"Yes…I suppose," she admitted. "Do you think less of me?" She suddenly asked seeking his approval. When she first met she him, she could not care for it, but now, in the winter chill, she craved it.

"No. I understand the impulse. Running away is something I do, too. When Agathe died, I tried to run away from her memory. The heartache was too great. But I am surprised," he said. "Running away sounds like something _I _would do; you're much too brave to do that."

"No, I'm not," she replied in a small voice. "I'm not brave at all. When I'm scared or confused, I always run away."

Georg suddenly stopped walking; Maria, a couple steps ahead of him, stopped too, and turned to face him. "Is that why you left, Maria?" His face was hidden in the shadows, but his voice remained gentle. "Did something frighten you?" He closed the distance between them. "Was it me? Did I frighten you?" he asked as he stepped out of the shadows. The moonlight lit his sincere face that begged for an answer.

But she didn't know what to answer. She was surprised by his question, shocked by what he was asking. She was filled with so many conflicting emotions that she could not make sense of any of them.

Georg was shocked by his question, too. But the war, and knowing how his life now hung by a thread every day, caused him to be blunt. He needed to know what she felt towards him and why she left him that night. His time at Bremerhaven was short. Who knew when he would return, or _if_ he would return?

"No... I was confused," she stammered.

"Confused?"

"It was all wrong," Maria tried to explain as tears filled her eyes.

"Your idea and my idea of wrong are very different," he said as he took another step closer to her, so close she could feel the heat from his body.

"I came to your home to prepare the children for a new mother, not..." Maria couldn't finish her sentence.

"Not what?" he prodded in a whisper.

"You were practically engaged," she whispered back.

"It's true, I proposed to Elsa the next day after that party. I was afraid to admit that I was a bit heartbroken and I didn't even know it, so I turned to something familiar." Georg took another step closer; he was so close now she could smell his cologne. "You and I are very alike. Something happened that night that caught us both by surprise," he explained, his blue eyes were blazing and speaking directly to her soul. "You ran away to the familiar Abbey without saying good bye, even to the children, and I ran away to Elsa. Both weren't right for us, you see." Georg stepped around her as he spoke; his sleeved grazed her as he looked down at her. "You left they Abbey and I broke off my engagement soon after."

"Why did you?"

Georg was about to profess his love to her, a love that he held and only realized that fateful summer night, a love that only burned deeply once she was gone. Although he did not have a strong belief in fate, he believed that it was fate that led them here to a cold and windy port in north Germany…straight to the woman who meant everything to him.

"Well you see, you can't marry someone, when you're –"

Georg never got to finish his sentence. His tuned military training distracted him from Maria. Not even one of the most important moments in his life can take away from the fact that he was trained seaman and a conditioned soldier. Georg heard aircrafts in the distance. His jaw tightened and his eye became dark as he looked towards the ocean. Suddenly the outline of a dozen of bombers became visible against the full moon.

They were under attack.

To be continued…

A/N: Yes I know, a cruel cliffhanger, but I do promise more soon.


	5. The Trenches

**The Trenches**

Georg grabbed Maria's hand and ran to the nearest trench. He roughly threw her to the ground and ordered her to cover her ears. Maria huddled near Georg as the bombs fell. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest; she whispered words of prayer. The trench shook and the noise was deafening. Dust filled it and the bombardment felt like an eternity. When it finally stopped there was an eerie silence. Maria was dazed and confused in the dark trench, but she felt Georg's warm presence. He was close, very close, but his voice felt far away. He was talking to her and shaking her, his voice sounding worried. She wanted to tell him that she was all right, but no voice came out. Her eyes clouded and everything became dark.

* * *

As soon as the bombardment stopped, Georg felt Maria's body go lax against his chest as she fainted. Gently, he placed her head on his lap as he reached for his flask. He carefully poured whiskey into her mouth and forced it down her throat. The affect of the alcohol and the burning sensation that came with it caused Maria to gag and open her eyes. Georg was relieved to see that she was awake.

Georg helped her sit up and lean against the wall of the trench. He placed his flashlight between his teeth and used his hands to examine her. He quickly passed his hand along her head and neck looking for blood. The bright light of Georg's flashlight against the dark trench irritated her eyes as he examined them. She closed them and was vaguely aware of Georg's hands run along her chest, back, abdomen, arm and legs, looking for any injuries or trauma to her body. There were none.

Georg placed a firm hand under her neck and bought his flask to her lips once more as he commanded her to drink. While Maria felt shaky, her senses were gradually returning to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. The concern in his voice was touching.

"No, I'm alright," she insisted in a trembling voice. "What happened?"

"We were attacked."

"Oh!"

"You fainted for a few seconds," he explained as she blushed. "The first time is always scary," he said in a calm, soothing voice.

They were sitting so close in the dark trench. The only light between them was coming from his flashlight. She could hardly see him, but she felt that he was very close.

"People are probably hurt," she suddenly said, remembering just why she had fainted. "I should go."

She attempted to rise, but felt his strong hands on her shoulders preventing her from moving.

"Rest a few more minutes. You need to take care of yourself before you can take care of others."

"I'm really fine," she stubbornly replied.

"Drink some more and then we'll see." She had forgotten how stubborn he was, as well.

She drank some more from his flask, and was struck by how intimate the action of drinking from his vessel was.

After another sip, Maria gagged and shook her head. "This tastes awful. What is it?"

"Whiskey."

"You like this?"

"It works," he said with a relieved smile. The fact that she could register the taste of his drink convinced him that she was all right.

"I'm really feeling better, Georg." His heart filled when she said his name. Convinced, he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and let him guide her out of the trench. As she stepped out, she tripped into his arms. They stood there for a moment oblivious to the chaos around them, only thinking of the moment that passed before the attack. He held her in his arms and she never felt safer as she did then. They would have stayed together like that had not the sound of sirens forced them to return to their senses and to reality. He was a captain, she was a nurse, and their base had just been attacked. Their first priority could not be each other right now.

They walked towards the sound of the chaos. Georg remained close to her. He didn't want to lose sight of her. The sky was red from fire and smoke so that it was difficult to see. They held hands as they tried making it through the mayhem.

"Captain! Captain Von Trapp!" Georg turned to the sound of a familiar voice calling him. It was Johannes. He was hardly recognizable with his blond hair and uniform covered in dirt, blood, and ash.

"What happened to you?" Georg demanded.

"I was with Shmitty and Lorn when we were attacked. I don't know where they are."

"Give me your tourniquet!" Georg commanded, noticing a large gash on Johannes forehead.

"My what?" asked the disoriented young sailor.

"Your tourniquet, boy! There's blood pouring out of your head!"

Johannes touched his head and indeed noticed his finger covered with blood. "I don't have one, sir. I didn't carry it with me tonight," Johannes said quietly to the disapproving captain, who was already busy wrapping his head with one of his own tourniquets.

"Always carry two, all the time! I always do," Georg instructed as he finished dressing the wound. "It will save your life, or someone else's. Where are the others?"

"I don't know, they were next to me."

They heard a cry nearby, and through the smoke Maria saw two men. She ran towards then. One was bleeding in his leg and the other had multiple wounds. Maria knelt and began treating them as Georg and Johannes joined her.

"Lorn! Shmitty!" Johannes cried.

Maria locked eyes with Georg. She sadly shook her head towards Lorn. There was nothing she could do to save him. "Give me your other tourniquet?" she asked. Georg handed her his last one. She wrapped the tourniquet around Shmitty's leg to stop the bleeding as Georg kneeled next to his dying sailor. Having seen many men die before his eyes Georg knew what needed to be done.

He reached into his pocket for a pill and his flask. He helped Lorn swallow the dose of morphine to ease the pain of dying. Maria watched as Georg cradled his dying sailor. The young boy of seventeen lay in his arms crying and gasping.

"It's alright, son," Georg whispered into his ear. "Everything will be alright."

"I'm so cold," Lorn shuddered.

"I know, son, I know," Georg replied with a soothing and paternal voice. "You'll be warm soon. Just close your eyes and rest. Everything will be alright."

Georg held him till the end. A somber Maria, Johannes, and Shmitty watched as Georg laid him down one last time.

Georg locked eyes with Maria once more. His eyes were no longer somber – they were calm, calculated, and resolved. "Lets get these boys to the infirmary."

Wordlessly, Georg lifted the wounded Shmitty and carried him over his shoulder to the infirmary. Maria walked right next to him as she guided the injured Johannes.

As they approached the infirmary, two soldiers carrying a stretcher met them. They relieved the burden from Georg, but he had every intention of following Maria into the infirmary.

But before he could, he heard someone calling him. "Captain von Trapp!"

Relief was evident in the young sailor's voice when he saw the Captain. "They attacked your sub and it was hit. Lieutenant Braden is dead and the Admiral is looking for you," he quickly said.

Georg cursed under is breath at the news. If the Admiral was requesting him, he had to go to him, no excuses. He turned to Maria. "I have to go," he said.

She nodded bravely but she was still pale. Georg stood for a moment longer looking deeply into her eyes; he could have stood there looking at them all night.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

Once more, Maria nodded.

With a sigh, Georg reluctantly turned and followed the solider into the car that would take him to meet the Admiral.

A/N Thank you for the reviews...To be continued...


	6. The Reprimand

The Reprimand

The drive to the Admiral's office was short yet chaotic, as fire, smoke, and debris made the way difficult. When he arrived, Georg dismounted the jeep and marched into the building housing the Admiral. As he walked, Georg became vaguely aware of his appearance. Every soldier that he passed in the hallway openly gaped at Georg. Georg took a moment and stopped to look at himself. The front of his uniform was completely covered in blood. Dirt covers his knees and elbows and Georg was pretty sure that the back of his uniform was covered in blood as well. It wasn't a common sight to see and one that Georg oddly didn't mind. He hoped that when the admiral saw his appearance he might not be as harsh with him. So with his head held up high, Georg von Trapp walked into the admiral's office covered in blood, dirt, and ash.

The Admiral and the officers _did_ look at Georg in surprise. But after a moment, the Admiral recovered, and the look on his face was stern and grim.

"Where were you, Captain?"

"With my men, sir," was Georg's simple response as he stood at attention.

"You were to report here immediately, Captain," the Admiral reprimanded. "That is the protocol, is it not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have an explanation why you did not report here immediately, Captain?"

"Yes, sir."

He had. But could he tell the Admiral that he was in a trench with a woman that had kept his mind captive for the last few months, with a woman that opened his heart to his children and to music after he had shut them and it out? Could Georg explain that a moment before the attack, he was ready to declare his love to her? Could he explain that he did not run out of the trench and report immediately to the Admiral because Maria needed him? That in that moment Maria was scared and nothing in the world and no reprimand so great would ever make him leave her at a moment like that?

"Well Captain, I'm waiting to hear it."

"I came across some of my men who were injured and escorted them to the infirmary, sir."

"That's not your role as a captain."

"Yes, sir," Georg replied, as he tried to keep his emotions in check. While it was true that most of his time was occupied in the trench with Maria, had he not stopped to help, Schmitty would have died and Johannes's head injury could have been more catastrophic.

"Tomorrow you were to have a week's leave. I am revoking that Captain." The Admiral paused waiting for a Georg to react, but he did not. He kept wearing the same mask he always wore in the Admiral's presence. "You are to report here at six in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Sir," Georg saluted and left the office.

Georg quickly marched back to his quarters. The fires had mostly been put out but a thick gray smoky cloud seemed to hover over the navel base. The air had a fiery stench to it and ash seemed to fly in unison with the gentle cold wind. Georg entered his building and again ignored the stares directed at his bloody appearance. He entered his room and slammed the door.

Having the rank of a Captain, Georg was allotted his own room which consisted of a bed, a closet, a small desk and chair. To the left of his room was a small private bathroom and shower.

Georg bypassed the bed, the desk and the chair and stormed straight into the bathroom. Violently he tore off his bloody jacket, tie and shirt. He stood shirtless and breathed heavily as he griped the sink. After a few more calming breathes he began washing his bloody hands while considering his reflection in the mirror.

A year in the navy had toned and strengthened his body. He was in better shape than most men his age, but he felt every year of his forty years. More gray hairs were visible at his temples and a few new wrinkle around his mouth betrayed his age. The deeps dark circle under his eyes betrayed his exhaustion, as he splashed water on his face and smoothed down his short hair.

Georg knew he did not follow protocol by not reporting to the Admiral immediately. And while Georg knew that his reprimand was an appropriate, the loss of his leave was upsetting.

Even though Georg had no family to visit, and nothing to do with his time, he was looking forward to his week of leave. Georg had planned to travel to a mountainous area away from the sea and rent a room in an inn. He was going to spend that time eating, reading, and most importantly sleeping.

Those were the plans he had made on his submarine when his nerves were raw, and sleep and solitude were the only things he craved. Once Georg had discovered that Maria was at Bramerhaven as well, he had planed on changing his plans so that he could see her.

Now the chances of seeing Maria as much as he wanted were dramatically limited, between his leave being revoked and her work treating injured sailors at the base. Even worse, the amount of sleep and the ability to emotionally and mentally recover from his last mission was also compromised.

Angrily, Georg punched the bathroom mirror-breaking it. Surprised at his own bottled up rage, Georg cursed under his breath as his right hand stung. Another trail of curses left this mouth and blood dripped down his knuckle onto the white porcelain sink. Georg berated himself at he rummaged the medicine cabinet till he found a tourniquet. He washed away the blood and examined his hand for glass under the single bulb above his sink. With his left his hand he struggled to bandage his right.

Exhausted, Georg stumbled out of the bathroom. He shrugged off his pants and kicked off his boots. Wearing only his underwear and not bothering to put his pajamas Georg collapsed into bed and fell into a tired dreamless sleep.

TBC


	7. The Warm Shower

The Warm Shower

The loud ring of Georg's alarm woke him from his slumber. With a groan, Georg hit his clock off and sat up in bed. He shivered slightly in the dark, cold room, as the sun would not rise for another forty minutes. Georg was tempted to crawl back under his warm covers, but resisted the urge as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. With another groan, he struggled out of bed. He was no longer a young man, and his muscles ached as a result of last night's physical activity. Adrenalin allowed him to lift his wounded sailor the night before, but now the effects of it were felt in every bone of his forty-year-old frame.

He shivered and stumbled to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water to the max and slowly the water warmed. The only advantage of waking before everyone else in a naval base was the pleasure of taking a hot shower before the hot water ran out.

Georg's hand stung as he showered and shaved. When he was done, he re-bandaged it and dressed quickly. He tried to ignore the pain in his hand, shoulders, and back as he walked across the dark, grassy quad to the admiral's office. When he arrived, the door to the admiral's office was locked. Georg was not surprised, as he expected that no one would be there so early after the previous night's incidents, but Georg knew that, had he not shown up in time, he would have been reprimanded again.

Georg sat outside the office, and allowed himself to close his eyes and think of Maria. Maria…he would have to find an excuse to see her over the next few days. He thought of last night, of the shock of seeing in Bremerhaven, and the surprise of the intensity of his feeling for her. There, sitting alone outside the admiral's office, Georg finally admitted to himself what his heart knew long ago: he was in love with Maria. The possibility of being able to pursue a relationship with her made him finally able to admit what his mind at first refused to. The events of last night proved to him that Maria felt the same of him, even if she did not recognize it, even if she felt she could not admit it. He would show her. Georg resolved to not let Maria out of his life again. He would do anything in his power to woo, charm, and court her.

For the first time in months, Georg felt a semblance of peace. Though his body ached, his mind was exhausted, and he felt sorrow for the men that died the night before, he felt a glimmer of hope for himself. If his children were not enough motivation to survive this war, than the possibility of Maria returning his love might just be enough for him to continue working hard for survival, despite the exhaustion and stress that marked his work. He was sure of his feelings. Now he just make sure that Maria felt the same.

* * *

It was six in the morning when Maria was finally able to sign out. She had worked all through the night treating the wounded solider form the attack the night before. Her back ached as she changed out of her nurse's uniform and back into the blue dress she wore the night before. Her mind and body was exhausted as she tried to make sense of her feelings. Only ten hours had passed since she danced with the Captain. But to her it felt like weeks. It seemed to her that so much happened during those hours and so many revelations were made.

Ten minutes later, she made her way out of the hospital and walked across the grassy quad to her sleeping quarters. She shivered in the cold; the sky was a cool indigo, as the sun was just slowly starting to rise.

All the female staff in Bremerhvaen slept in the same building. Nurses, secretaries, and cooks all lived under one roof. There were three rooms on each floor and each room had rows and rows of beds. Under each bed was a big drawer to keep personal possessions. Next to each bed there was a small night table and a small closet. At the end of the room was a communal bathroom with a row of sinks and stalls of toilets and shower. Maria had never seen the men's quarters, but she heard from others, that the female quarters were much nicer that the mens. Other nurses complained about the lack of privacy, but that didn't bother Maria as much as the noise level of the room. At night the room was quiet, but if one had to work the night shift than they could not just fall asleep but they had to wait till the room emptied and the others went to their shift. Thus Maria, knowing that sleep would not come easily, took her time getting her self-ready for bed. Her shower was relatively warm, so she stayed under the water for a while thinking of no one else but the Captain. Alone in the stall she was able to fully admit that she was completely infatuated by him.

She wondered when she would be able to see him next. He was probably busy but she hoped that she would be able to see him a little before he went back to sea. She saw a side of Georg that she never knew last night. She was touched by how gentle he was with his solider dying in his arms. She was surprised by the strength he showed carrying an injured man over his shoulder and she utterly moved by the calm he shared with her in the trench.

Maria finished showering and quickly dried herself and changed into a flannel nightgown. She slipped under her covers and as the room began to empty out and quiet she closed her eyes and hugged herself, remembering the feeling of Georg's arms around her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Maria's next shift was less hectic. It was during that shift that she saw Georg again. She was walking between beds when she noticed him standing near Johannes's bed. His back was to her, but still she was able to recognize him. His dark uniform stood in contrast to the white bedsheets and the doctors' and nurses' uniforms. He held his hat in his hand as he spoke to Johannes. His did not see her yet, but she felt her legs carrying her to him, as if she was drawn to him by some sort of magnetic force.

He must have felt her near, because as she approached Georg turned away from Johannes and smiled widely. Maria smiled back at him.

"I came to visit the boys," Georg explained.

"Of course," she replied.

They shared a smile as Johannes stared at both them with his eyes wide and mouth agape. Georg cleared his voice. When he scratched his right ear nervously, Maria noticed his bandaged hand.

"You hurt your hand, Captain?"

"Oh, its nothing, just a little scratch," Georg said looking down at his hand.

"May I look at your hand?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I suppose that would be a good idea."

The two walked away from Johannes to a cart in the corner with bandages and other medical supplies. Johannes followed them with his eyes. While he could not hear them he could see them. Maria blushed, and what shocked him was that Captain von Trapp actually smiled. He never saw him show as much as a grin. Johannes blinked twice, maybe his eyes deceived him, and after all he did suffer a concussion two days before. Rubbing his eyes, Johannes plainly saw the Captain smile deeply-he even saw a dimple formed on his right cheek.

Georg was smiling. Maria had taken him to the side to look at his hand.

"I didn't notice you getting hurt," Maria said as she unwrapped his hand.

"Well, let's just say it was self-inflicted."

"What happened?" She asked as she examined his hand.

"I was angry and I punched in a mirror," Georg said sheepishly when Maria looked him the eye.

"About what?" Maria asked.

"I can't say," Georg said, looking around him wearily. He didn't want to say anything with people around him.

Maria nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Well, your knuckles looks infected, I'll need to clean it," she said as reached for the iodine solution. "This might sting a bit."

"I'll be a big boy, I promise." Georg said with a grin as she blushed.

Maria held his hand tightly as she cleaned his wound. Georg squirmed a bit and was surprised by how strongly she was able to hold his hand in place. She worked quickly and was so immersed in her work that she failed to notice how Georg looked at her.

She finished bandaging his hand, put away her supplies and took off her latex gloves. When her hands were free, Georg took the opportunity to take her hands in his.

"When can I see you again?"

"I... I...don't know," Maria stammered.

"I do want to see you again," Georg said urgently. He took at a pad and paper and wrote something hastily down and handed it to her.

"I need to head back now," he said glancing at his watch." This is my room number if you would like to contact me. I don't want to pressure you in any way. If you want to see me, leave me a note under my door, I'll know it is from you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Just so you know, they are monitoring all of my mail."

Georg gave her one last look before squeezing her hand. "Thank you," he said as he turned and left before she could respond.

Maria stood for a moment clutching the paper deep in thought.

* * *

When Georg returned from his dinner with the Admiral, his heart soared when he saw a sealed envelop on the floor of his room.

In a neat cursive handwriting Maria explained her work schedule. Her responsibilities were only to the hospital; as long as she was not working she was free. She also left him instructions on how to reach her.

Georg smiled to himself. He had wanted to leave the decision to see him up to her. He did not want to pressure her in any way, and although he was sure of his feelings for her, Georg thought it would be prudent to have the relationship develop at her pace. With a grin, Georg began to prepare for bed, cognizant that he had a look on his face of a love-struck boy.

For the first time in months, he had something to look forward to.


	8. A First Time for Everything

A/N Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback, hope you like this next chapter. Big thank you to Bellarsam Chrisjulittle for beta'ing this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

A First Time for Everything

Georg met Maria in front of her building. She was already waiting when Georg pulled up in a car that he was able to acquire. Georg was able to secure a limited leave for the night. While he was not responsible to perform official duties, he needed to return to the base by midnight. Georg stepped around the car in a camel-colored woolen coat and dark green fedora. He approached Maria as she came down the steps; they met near the car and smiled widely at each other.

Georg held out his gloved hand to her which she took, as he helped her climb into the jeep. He held her hand a moment longer than necessary. Though both their hands were covered, there was an electricity that seemed to permeate through the leather gloves they each wore. He finally let go and walked around to his end.

As the car roared to life, Maria tightened her scarf around her head.

Georg glanced at her as he began to drive. "I'm sorry for only being able to get a car without a roof."

"It's alright, Captain, I really don't mind."

"It's Georg," he reminded her. He glanced at her again as she blushed.

The drive was quick and quiet as they reached Bremen, the city adjacent to the naval base. Maria had been there a couple of times to buy some personal items. They arrived at a small restaurant; Georg parked the car and helped Maria dismount. The Matridee showed them to the table that Georg had reserved for them.

The table was covered in white linen, and small tea lights sat on it providing a soft glow. Like the gentleman he was, Georg pulled out Maria's chair and waited for her to sit. Maria blushed deeply when she realized what Georg was doing. She was not used to this type of attention. She sat and murmured a soft "thank you" as he sat down opposite her.

They looked at each at other while Maria tried to calm her nerves.

Georg sat back with ease and a content smile on his face. He guessed that this was Maria's first date ever, and he promised himself that he would make it as pleasant as possible for her. Georg was confident in his ability to woo a lady, but Maria was not a typical lady, and Georg knew he would have to move along the relationship slowly.

The waiter came with menus and Georg asked for a bottle of wine with their entrée as they decided what to order. Maria did not know what to order and at the end settled for a snitzle with potato salad on the side. She would have preferred noodles but she did not see it on the menu. Georg ordered a steak with roasted vegetables.

The waiter poured them wine and took their menus from them. Georg raised his glass and clinked it with Maria's glass. Maria smiled as Georg gave her an adorable grin, his blue eyes shining. Georg sipped the wine and closed his eyes enjoying the taste of the expensive wine on his palette. It was a long time since he tasted fine wine.

With a content sigh Georg took another sip. "My old friend, where have you been all my life?" he said dramatically, with a bit of a French accent, while holding up his glass of wine near his face. Maria giggled and felt her remaining nerves wash away with the help of Georg's humor and good mood.

"Well, do you like it?"

Maria took a small sip. "It's alright," she said shyly.

"My dear, you don't need to like it for my behalf," Georg said with a deep laugh. Maria cheeks burned at the term of endearment Georg dropped. Georg did not seem to notice and if he did, he did not comment.

The first course was eaten in a comfortable manner. Maria spoke about her work as a nurse and Georg spoke of his work on submarines. The topics then continued on to happier times in Austria. It was then that Maria admitted to him that she missed the freedom she had there. She missed her mountains, she missed the hills, the grass, and the smell of edelweiss.

"I just wish I had a place that I could run to," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I suppose…" she hesitated. "I suppose I just need a place where I could escape to. A place where I could be myself. I know it sounds silly," she quickly added.

"I could understand that," Georg said.

"You can?"

"I used to run to my study. After Agathe died, I just would never leave it. My study was my sanctuary when I needed quiet, or when I needed to run from memories."

They ordered dessert and continued talking well into the night, long after the apple strudel was finished and the last of drop of tea was gone. The restaurant was now practically empty when Georg glanced at his watch.

"It is eleven thirty" Georg muttered. "I am afraid we need to head back or my car may turn into a giant pumpkin."

"Fairy godmother waiting up for you?" Maria teased.

"No, more like an evil stepmother."

Maria nodded in understanding as Georg rose and left money on the table. He helped her get on her coat and the two left the restaurant. They were hit by a cold breeze. The temperature had dropped and Maria relished the cool air hitting her burning cheeks.

The two drove in silence to the naval base. They minds were filled with thoughts of each other. When they returned to camp, Georg walked Maria back to her building and the two lingered outside for a few moments more. They spoke softly to each other and Georg asked that they meet again; Maria agreed. It was time to say to say good-bye and the two awkwardly stood next to each other. For the first time that night Georg was unsure what to do. Was Maria expecting a kiss? Was she ready? It was their first date, but they've known each other for a while, and neither could deny the attraction they felt for each other.

Finally, Georg took Maria's hand and kissed her cheek. He looked deeply into her blue eyes and held on to her hand. They finally said good bye, and Maria closed the door to the building and leaned against it. After clasping her hands once with glee, her fingers touched the place on her cheek where Georg had kissed her.

* * *

A few days later, Maria received a note from Georg asking her when was the next time they could meet during the day. In three days, Maria would need to work a night shift; she would have the sleep for a few hours during the day, but them she would be free. She wrote back to Georg and he responded with a simple instruction: _Dress warmly._

The next three days passed slowly for Maria as she waited for her next date with Georg. After finishing her night shift, Maria tried in vain to sleep. Georg insisted that they meet at two in the afternoon so that Maria would have time to sleep, but she was too excited to see Georg again that she struggled to settle down. After six hours of tossing and turning, Maria finally gave up on sleep and started to get ready, and as Georg requested, she dressed warmly.

At precisely two o'clock, she met Georg outside. He offered her his arm and she placed her hand in the crook of it as he guided her away from her building. Maria was surprised to that he did not have a car with him, but she didn't say anything. They walked out of the quad-like structure and towards the water. They walked past the ships bopping up and down in the gray waters; they walked past the piers, and past all the buildings and warehouses to a desolate road that was surrounded by trees. They walked in silence and Maria did not ask or question where they were going to. She simply trusted Georg. They did not walk much longer when Georg stopped at the edge of a cliff. Wordlessly, Georg went his knees and took out a rope ladder from the backpack he was carrying. He flung the rope ladder around a sturdy oak tree and tied it with expert skill that only any seaman could possess. Georg tugged on the rope to ensure that it was safe and with a raised eyebrow and an open hand he beckoned Maria to follow. Georg went carefully down the rope first and stood ready to help Maria. Maria easily climb down the rope ladder and joined Georg where he stood.

Maria gasped at the sight before her. They stood in an indentation on the side of the cliff, the ground was flat and smooth and below Maria could see dozens of jagged rocks and boulders that stretched out to sea. Massive waves forcefully hit the rocks and in the distance Maria could see the sea stretch out farther and farther from where she stood.

Maria felt Georg's presence as he silently stood beside her.

"How did you find this place?" she asked breathlessly.

"I have a map detailing the landscape around the base. I searched around the other areas and found this one to be the most charming. All I needed was a way to get down from the cliff," he explained. "When I was a cadet I was taught how to tie virtually anything with a thick rope. I haven't needed that skill in a while, but luckily I remembered a thing a two from those days. Do you like it?"

"It's magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it. It is not like your mountains of Austria, but I hoped to bring you something close." He stood even closer to her, so close that if she leaned backwards only a little her back would touch his chest.

Suddenly, he produced a boundle of flowers.

"Edelweiss," she said softly as she fingered the delicate petals as his arm went aroud her. "You did this for me?" she whispered.

"Of course," he replied gently, as she turned to face him. "Do you like it?"

Maria soft reply was lost in the sounds of the winds and the sea hitting the rocks below. She stared out to the endless sea, unable to look into his eyes, which glowed a bright blue. Maria hesitantly rested her head against his chest, and Georg's strongs arms instantly went around her and held her tight. She hardly dared to breathe as she felt him holding her close. _Georg... Georg Von Trapp...her former employer...a Captain...a naval hero…a man...holding her, a simple orphan_, she thought. He gave her place to run to, a place where she could escape to her thoughts and be herself. No one had ever given her anything since her parents died. She was always an after-thought and was never important enough to get a gift, even a birthday present. His gift was more precious to her than any jewel or any dinner in a fancy restaurant. He knew her, and that thought filled her with joy and yet it overwhelmed her.

Maria did not relize that she was shaking, she did not realize that she was crying. She felt Georg hold her closer still, and he began to sway as he softly sang to her. The sound of his voice, his embrace, and steady beating of his heart calmed her as she slowly felt her tears subside.

When he felt Maria's body calm, Georg let go her enough so that he could see her. Her face was pale and her cheeks were stained with tears that were drying rapidly in the cold air. He cupped her face with his hands and gently guided her lips to his. The kiss was soft and quick, as he let her get aquainted with the sensation. He continued to hold her face as he said the words she never thought any man would say to her.

"I love you."

Her heart was caught to her throat, but her eyes spoke to him of the love she felt for him. He captured her lips once more for a more powerful kiss, then grazed his lips softly across her face before settling his chin above the crown of head.

The stood in a each other's embrace till Georg led her to sit on a smooth hard surface. He opened his bag and took out sandwiches for them to eat and pulled out a blanket which he threw over both their shoulders. They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. Their bodies close and the blanket they shared provided warmth, and very slowly Maria felt more and more comfortable with having Georg near. By the time the sun was beginning to set, their food was gone, and Maria finally found her voice.

The sky was streaked with the colors of red, pink, and blue as the sun disappeared into the deep dark sea.

"I love you," Maria said softly, and tentatively she kissed him. He responded ardently, and poured all he could into their third kiss as the sun sank below the horizon.


	9. Rain and Regret

**A/N thank you for all the reviews and kinds words. Enjoy this next chapter. Thank you to Bellarsam Chrisjulittle for betaing this chapter**

**Rain and Regrets**

Georg and Maria spent an afternoon by their spot in the cliff. Maria had a rare day off and Georg's afternoon was free after a meeting with the admiral. The sky was gray and the ominous clouds hovered above them, but Georg and Maria agreed to venture out and hope that the upcoming storm would hold till after their date. Since they declared their love for each other, they had spent any free moment they had together, but it had been minimal, particularly since Georg was busy overseeing the repairs to his submarine.

"What do you do on the submarine when you're not working?" Maria asked. She snuggled closer to him and let her hand wander along his arm. He sat behind her as she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm always working," Georg said with a tight grin. He was subdued and tense. Maria noticed it the moment they met that day. She tried hard to converse with him as he seemed to be in a horrid mood. The gray waters furiously crashing into the shore matched the color and emotions in his eyes.

"Don't you get to rest?"

"Well, my bunk is right in the center of the submarine, right next to the control center. If something happens, I'm right there."

"How do you sleep? It must be so noisy."

"I don't sleep as much as I would like to, but the boys stay as quiet as they can so as not cross me. The equipment is loud, but after a while you stop noticing it."

"What do you do when you can't sleep?"

"…Nothing." Georg's hesitation was not missed by Maria.

"Nothing?" Maria said with a grin, turning in his arms to face him. " I don't believe you, and I know you don't spend time socializing with your men."

"You know me well," Georg replied with a chuckle despite his dark mood.

"You must do something to keep yourself from going mad in there. The other nurses say that all the men start taking a hobby like singing or drawing to keep busy."

"Or drinking and gambling, if their Captain is too busy with his own hobbies," he quipped sarcastically.

"Georg!"

He sighed, his name uttered by her lips was his undoing as was her blue eyes, filled with mischief and curiosity.

"Well?"

"You are very persistent, my dear."

"Stalling with compliments, I see."

"I write," Georg finally admitted.

"You write?" she said breathlessly.

"Atrocious poetry," he said, looking out again to sea. "But it keeps me sane," he added.

"I'm sure it is lovely," she said, pressing herself even closer to him. "You are very intelligent."

"Intelligent in some areas," he said bitterly. "But an utter fool in others; the ones that matter, at least."

Although he still held her close to him, his eyes became hard and dark and his whole body tensed. The muscle in his jaw tightened as he continued to stare ahead into the sea, his mind far away. Maria said nothing and waited for him to speak, knowing that she had pressed enough and when he was ready to share, he would.

"I'm a horrible father."

Maria didn't say anything. She didn't try to contradict him because she knew it was useless. All this time together, they had danced around the sore topic. They spoke of many things, but his children was not something that was discussed between the two.

"I was such a tyrant," he shuddered.

"They forgave you."

"Then they are fools," Georg laughed coldly. There was no warmth in his voice and Maria involuntarily trembled. "Even if they forgive me, I can never forgive myself. They lost their mother, and at the time they were most vulnerable, where was I? Where was their father? Drunk in his study or losing himself in his own grief. What a wonderful role model I was." He said with a biting laugh. "I sure showed them how to properly deal with grief, how to behave like an adult, how to face problems with courage, how to be a man." Each phrase he uttered oozed with sarcasm mixed with anguish. "No, I taught them how to be weak with my cowardice as a dozen governesses paraded through my house." He paused at Maria's short intake of breath. His eyes softened then and all the anger from his face disappeared as he ever so gently cupped her cheek. "And then you came, and rescued my children from the monster that was their father."

Maria closed her eyes and covered his hand with hers. "You are not a monster."

"I was…At least I am a man enough to admit it."

"I was guided to your home, I truly believe that."

"Well then, heaven sent me an angel," Georg replied softly, his face so close to her.

"Maybe it needed to be that way, did you ever think of that?" she asked, opening her eyes. "I was wandering and searching for my faith and future. Maybe everything that happened to you and me was guiding us to this point, so that you and I could meet," she whispered. "Maybe it had to be, so that in my own life I would find my true path."

"Do you truly believe in that?" His eyes filled with hope.

"I do."

Hope quickly vanished from his eyes as they hardened again. "Well then, my darling Maria, if you truly believe in faith, then I'm an even bigger fool," he rasped. "I squandered many opportunities during the time you were with me, and the time between you left and war breaking out. Look where we are," he said bitterly, with arms open gesturing to the sea below them. "Some port in north Germany; this is where fate led us. A dead end, and nothing more. What can I offer you now? How long will you wait ? How long can I ask you to wait? That is what has been torturing me," he whispered.

He took her face in his hands and leveled his eyes to her. His brow was furrowed and a deep crease was present between his eyes. His blue eyes, which seemed to hold all the sadness in the word, bore into her soul. "You have your entire life ahead of you. You are young, kind, and beautiful. I am an old man and if by some chance I survive this damn war, I have nothing to give you. Where does that leave us?"

Maria was no longer able to look into his eyes, and did not say a thing but buried her head into his chest and clutched him tighter. Georg's arms went around her as he held her closely. He breathed in her scent and tried to calm his raging emotions. They desperately held on to each other, Georg trying to calm himself and Maria trying to understand what he was telling her.

"The admiral has another mission planned for me at the beginning of April. It is a sucide mission that I cannot see surviving."

"Georg…" she started as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Perhaps it is fitting," he said with scorn. "I've killed my fare share, and my end will be the same as theirs...at the bottom of the ocean." Guilt seeped into his bitter words.

"You are a captain of a submarine with dozens depending on you. You needed to save yourself, otherwise you would have condemned your men to death," Maria implored, trying to reason with him.

"Don't you understand? They are already condemned!" he said roughly. "I have two months left, and then my life is over and those boys' lives are over too! Two months, Maria, two months."

"Stop it, stop it Georg." The tears that threatened to fall did. Something in Georg shifted seeing her tears, seeing her cry and knowing that his harsh words were the cause of her distress. But before he could react and before he could comfort her, she was out of his arms and making her way quickly up the rope ladder distancing herself from him.

"Maria, Maria wait!" Georg called as he clambered up the ladder after her. She ignored his pleas and continued to run away. Something in her mind told her to. She was confused, and the intense need to protect and conceal her emotions from him once again took over all rational thought. Maria ran, her thoughts in a blur, she heard his footsteps behind her closing the distance between them. She felt her legs tire and her sides began to hurt, but she continued on, although she slowed her pace from a run to a quick walk. She wiped her tears from her face with the back of her hand, knowing that Georg would catch up with her and not wanting him to see her tears.

"Maria," Georg called, jogging up to her and locking step with her. "Maria please," he said urgently. "Please".

She continued walking, not looking at Georg who kept pace with her. Silently, they made their way closer to the quad and farther away from the surreal sanctuary they had shared. Closer to reality and closer to the truth that their story was more complicated than Maria could even admit to herself. He might die in two months, that's all the time they have together...they could have had a lifetime together... he would have married her, Maria thought. If only she hadn't run away... Maybe they would have been together as a family far from Bremerhaven. Georg blamed himself for their fate, but perhaps it was her fault, if she hadn't run the night of the ball. If she had gone back and looked for her life, like the Reverend Mother advised her to. She could have been his wife.

The realization of it all was suddenly too overwhelming for her. She felt dizzy and her body ached from running. She felt his hand take hers, and at his touch, all of her energy seemed to leave her as she slumped against his body. At that moment, the sky opened and the rain that had threatened to fall all day came furiously down. In seconds they were drenched, but Maria's mind was foggy as the sound and smell of rain dulled her senses. Georg's voice telling her they need to find shelter from the rain seemed faraway. Maria felt her body being lifted as her arms instinctively went around his neck. She buried her face between his collar and shoulder as her tears mixed with the rain.

She wasn't sure how long she was held by him, when suddenly she felt her feet touch the floor. They stood huddled outside of a warehouse as the slopped roof provided them some shelter from the rain. The gutters ran with water, and the ground beneath them was brown and muddy. There were no words said, only the sound of the rain hitting the roof and their panting breaths were heard. Georg wiped the water from his eyes, he then raised his hand to her cheeks and wiped her face of rain and tears. Their eyes locked , blue met blue while all around them gray swirled. In an instant their lips met. Neither knew who kissed who first, but although outside it was cold and their clothing was soaked , there was intense heat that permeated their bodies as they desperately kissed each other. They clung to each other, her arms around his neck, his hands pulling her closer and closer as their bodies molded to each other.

They finally broke apart to catch their breaths. Maria once again locked eyes with Georg, whose gaze belied the insurmountable desire he had for her. His intensity did not scare her, nor did the fire that she felt inside frighten her like it did when they danced that fateful summer night.

"Promise me," Georg rasped, his eyes never wavering from her face. "Promise me, if I die, you'll love again, marry one day."

"How can you ask that of me?" Maria whispered. "Do you even know what you are asking of me?"

"I do, and I made a promise like that before Agathe died," he replied, his voice cracking. "I know exactly what I'm asking of you, and I know how selfish it is, but I need this, please. I need to know that you'll continue to live after I'm gone."

"Georg, no," She tried to put distance between them again, to run again, but he held her firmly, his hands digging into her arms.

"Please, Maria," he desperately begged. "A dying man's wish, please!"

She sobbed into his chest, her tears freely falling onto his already wet coat. He relinquished his hands from her arms and cupped her tear stained face with both his cold hands. "Let me live the next two months without guilt," he said.

Her cheeks flushed and cold, her eyes red not leaving his. Georg waited for her answer. His lined face betraying all the emotions he felt, everything was there for her to see.

Ever so slowly she nodded her head, giving him her answer and feeling her heart break as she did. "I promise," she whispered.

He kissed her in response. His lips touched hers, he kissed her cheeks, her chin, eyes, forehead, neck, hair, finally resting his lips on her shaking hands.

"I love you!" he fiercely declared as he crushed her body to his. "I love you!" He said again and again as he held her, only then realizing that his own body was trembling.

Time seemed to stand still as they embraced each other under the sloped roof. With their hands intertwined, they finally walked back to the quad. The rain was still strong as it beat against their backs. Georg walked Maria to her door and touched her lips with his one more time. He cupped her check and said nothing. Nothing was needed to be said anymore, nothing could be said yet the sorrow in his eyes said everything.

When the door finally clicked closed, Maria slid down the smooth wood to the hard tiled floor and silently let the rest of her tears fall.


	10. Wildflowers

Wildflowers

Two months passed in a blur. The cold air of winter turned into the mild temperatures of spring. The first signs of life sprung up in the cold, sterile environment that was Bremerhaven. Maria tried to be thankful and appreciative of these little signs of nature around her. After a lifetime among mountains, flowers, trees, and birds, the rocky cliffs of the sea were quite different. Somehow even the white-covered snow capped mountains of Austria seemed more colorful than the gray that surrounded Maria: gray uniforms, gray buildings, gray skies.

So as February turned to March and March turned to April, Maria found comfort in the spurts of green around her, particularly the wildflowers that grew all around. Wildflowers…that was all that grew in the naval base. In a way, Maria related to wildflowers. While other flowers needed a garden to be cultivated and cared for, wildflowers grew anywhere and could survive anywhere. Maria thought that she was resilient like that; after all, she had grown up alone and never found her place in life. If anything, restrictions and rules stifled her free spirit. She was different than others, she'd realized that early in her life and made peace with it. Others searched for the right man to give them a home and give them security; Maria did not. She was different, a wildflower who thought her place was with God, but even that did not work out. For a very short while she thought her place would be with Georg: he loved her and she loved him, was that not enough to tame her free spirit? With him, would she find her garden and a home? But even that could not be. At the end of the week, he would be gone and his survival questionable at best.

Maria looked out the window towards the grassy quad. She could make out Georg's face among the men out there. Almost everyday he was out there with his men preparing them for their mission, training them with shooting exercises and hand to hand combat.

"Maria," a female voice called her. "Maria!" She heard some one calling her again.

"Whah?"

"Maria, where is your mind today? You seem far away."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Maria asked, hastily turning away from the windows as her cheeks started to redden. But Anna was not fooled. As she walked closer to Maria and closer to the windows facing the quad.

"Johannes said that he's working them like a mad man," Anna said, eyeing Maria carefully. "But I suppose you knew that already."

Maria silently took her time to reply. Though Anna was the closest thing she could call a friend on the naval base, she was hesitant to share too much about her feelings for Georg.

"Oh, Maria, you love him!" she exclaimed.

This time Maria did not try to hide her blush nor her bewilderment. "How do you know?" she managed to splutter.

"It's obvious," Anna replied. "The look in your eyes when you watch him, the smile on your face when you disappear to meet him all scream that you are madly in love with him." Anna noticed Maria's face change from a look of surprise to one of hurt. She inched closer to her and wrapped both arms around Maria's pettite frame.

"Oh dear, silly girl, didn't you know not to fall in love with navy men?" Anna asked rubbing Maria's back. "You have fun with them and enjoy their company, but know more and you especially don't fall in love with them. Navy men break hearts; they always do, and always will."

"He was the first man I felt myself falling for," Maria admitted.

"Trust me, I can see all the reasons to fall for him," Anna said, turning to the windows with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she watched Georg commanding the men below. "But you're young and beautiful and will find someone closer to your age to build a life with once this war is over."

Maria didn't argue with her friend nor did she try to explain that she would never love again nor would she ever let her heart be vulnerable again. Anna wouldn't understand, that like a discarded flower Maria will be swept up by the wind and never find a garden to land.

"Does the captain love you?" Anna asked.

"He says he does."

"Good, then maybe he will come back to you," Anna said patting her once more on the shoulder. "Come, they'll wonder what were doing here so long."

Maria nodded, but stayed a few more seconds and watched him from the distance and safety of the hospital windows. From afar she committed each part of him to her memory. Each day she watched him for a few minutes, each day as the day he would depart came closer she felt him slipping away from her. Georg was attentive to her as ever and tried to find every free moment to spend with her, but she felt something inside her harden. While she enjoyed every minute with him, she steeled herself for the heartbreak that was bound to occur. At the end of the week he would be gone and she will survive, just like she always did. She will be resilient and she will live-even without him.

_Wildflowers don't care where they grow._

* * *

The sounds of sea gulls filled the air around them. Having returned from their winter trip down south, the seagulls chirping and squawking broke the gentle sounds of the waves hitting the cliffs below. The warm sun hit Georg's face as he relished the last hours of sunshine he would see for the next few weeks.

It had become a tradition of his over the years as a captain to work at a frenzied pace in the weeks preparing for a mission. Georg knew that preparation, like skill, luck and fate, were the all vital for survival. He did not have much say in the luck and fate areas but he did he everything he could to prepare well for missions and build his sailors skills. Georg also made sure that all was ready two days before his mission was to start and allowed his men time to rest and energize before the mission. He needed them in utmost form and very sternly reminded them that they should get drunk two nights before the mission and sober up the day before the mission. Any man slightly impaired on the day of the mission will have to face his wrath.

Georg stuck to the routine before each and every mission he went on. The afternoon before a mission, Georg would be found outside alone enjoying the last rays of sun on his face.

Only this time, he realized he wasn't alone, as he felt the weight of Maria head against his shoulder.

Georg tightened his arms around her and with closed eyes placed soft kiss on her golden hair that seemed to shine brighter in the late afternoon sun. He knew that his leaving was hard on her. The knowledge of what his departure means and what the future could hold was unspoken between them since the night of the storm and the promise that Georg forced her to make. In truth, Georg felt horrible making her promise and felt selfish for it. Guilt gnawed at him, and as loving as he tried to be and as close as he tried to get to Maria, there was this invisible wall that seemed to sprout between them.

They hugged and kissed and held each other close, but there was a certain wariness radiating from Maria. Sweet innocent Maria, who used to wear her emotions on her sleeve kept them safe and guarded from him. He loved her so, yet he once again he was the cause of her heartbreak and the source of her tears. The tears that never fell, the tears he never saw because she did not cry in front of him anymore. But they were there, held back by her sheer will and inborn stubbornness that could only match his. He desperately wanted to wipe them away and comfort her, but how could he when he was the source of her pain? When she no longer felt she could be herself before him?

He placed another kiss on her forehead, and with half open eyes he saw the sun reflecting a small tear at the edge of her eye lid.

"Maria, you can cry, my dear" he said, as he shifted over her and placed a kiss on her closed eyes that was the last barrier to her tears.

"I don't want to ruin our last day together with tears." Her voice was thick with emotion that she tried desperately to hide.

"Oh my dear, what have I done to you?" Georg whispered. "Open your eyes Maria, don't hide your feelings from me, I know that fate has been cruel to us and I've been a bloody fool, but please let me in."

Maria complied at last and when her eyes opened a river of tears spilled out and traveled down her cheeks to her hair. Georg lips met her salty cheeks as he lovingly kissed them away. There were no desperate kisses between them, just slow, gentle, and full of love.

Georg then rose and offered his hand to Maria and helped her stand upright. He wrapped his arm around her waist and with his other hand held hers above his heart. He started to sway as if dancing to a song that only he and the wind could hear.

"Georg, what are we doing?" Despite her mood, she could not stifle her giggles as her body moved in sync with his.

"Dancing, of course," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"There no music," she pointed out.

"Oh, how silly of me," he said, as he began to hum.

_Edelweiss_

Maria savored the last few moments of being in his arms. She leaned her head against his broad muscled chest and breathed in his scent, trying to commit everything about him to memory. She felt so content in that moment in his arms that for a brief moment She forgot that tomorrow he will depart.

In the cocoon of his arms She danced among the sounds of the winds, waves and the beating of his heart.

Before long, Maria joined him in tune and humming turned to singing as their voices meshed and intertwined together. They sang and danced till the last rays of sun disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little angsty fluff before the action starts. The tittle and theme for this chapter was inspired by Dolly Parton's song called "Wildflowers". Thank you to Bellarsam Chrisjulittle for betaing this chapter. I'm sorry for the long breaks between updates. I'm a ridiculously slow writer but I am dedicated to this story and I'm working on wrapping up my other one as well.


	11. The Will of Georg Von Trapp

**The Will of Georg Von Trapp**

The first rays of sunlight filtered through an open window. The occupant of the room was up long before anyone, as was his habit before missions. Georg Von Trapp surveyed the room he had slept in the last few months one last time. Having showered and dressed earlier, Georg enjoyed his last few minutes of solitude before embarking on a journey that would likely end the lives of many young men, and break the heart of the woman he loves.

"Maria," he whispered softly. She was constantly in his thoughts and constantly on his mind. They had parted last night amidst many kisses and a few more tears.

The night before, she had promised to love him as long as he is lives. He, in turn, promised to do everything in his power to return to her. He prayed that he wouldn't break his vow to her.

He had left with Maria his book of poetry that he had written over the last two years. In a way, he left her more than just poetry, but also a part of him. The poetry was really his diary, where he wrote about his life, his regrets, and his fears. There were poems about his childhood and poems about his thoughts of war; there were poems about his children, his wife, and even Maria. It was during those dark lonely days in his submarine that he was able to look into his heart and write about his love for Maria, and regret for never having it. It was then that he was finally able to move on from Agatha's death. He'd realized that he had been blessed for years to share his life with a woman that he utterly adored. True, her life was cut short, but that did not take away what they shared and the lives they created.

He hoped that she would cherish it, and hoped that one day, after the wretched war was over, Maria would be able to share his poems and, in a way, his legacy with his children. He had stapled to one of the pages an envelope filled with English and Swiss currency, and included his in-laws' address. He hoped to one day deliver these poems to his children himself, but he could not take the chance that this book would be buried deep in the ocean. He entrusted to Maria to share his thoughts for his children long after he was gone.

With a final sigh, he rose, threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, and left his room.

* * *

The men gathered at the pier. Behind them, the great gray submarine floated in the semi-shallow waters of the sea. They stood at attention as Georg walked up and down the row, inspecting their appearance. To their right, a crowd was gathered to see them off. To their left, the morning sun shined above, its rays reflected along the surface of the calm waters that beheld their futures. They stood straight and erect under the captain's harsh glare, their pristine uniforms glowing in the light, their boots shined to perfection, and their hats perched perfectly on their short cropped hair. No more then boys forced to be men, their lives at the hands at their captain. Their names no longer mattered, their loved ones left behind no longer mattered, their hopes and dreams were left with the crowd on their right. On the pier they were a unit, only that and no more, a nameless unit that the Admiral came to see off. The lines between life and war were drawn. The crowd on the right watched the nameless boys with their nameless captain board the submarine and disappear in its gray abyss.

He saw her one last time before he boarded. Her golden hair shone bright in the early morning sun like an angel's halo. Dressed in her white nurses uniform, she really seemed like one. Tears she would not let fall made her blue eyes sparkle like jewels in the morning light. With one last salute to her, Georg went down below.

In the mild April morning, the lines between those living and the ones whose lives could end were clearly marked.

* * *

The first few days of the mission were calm and quiet as they traveled to their destination in the North Sea. Time was spent monitoring the area around them and fine tuning their coordinates. The first part of the mission was surveillance only, and a nervous air of anticipation filled the cramped quarters.

On the first of May, there was no moon out, and Georg decided that phase two of the mission would start: getting the intelligence on board or die trying. Night fell on the sea and the men changed into their dark black camoflauge. Guns were inspected, daggers were strapped and final prayer were said. Under the cover of darkness, they approached a ship undetected in order to retrieve coded intelligence stored on it. They came as close as they could to the boat and slowly the sub rose, only exposing its hatch. From the hatch the captain and his men boarded inflatable rafts. In the calm waters, one group rowed quietly to the starboard side of ship, while the other rowed to the portside. At precisely one in the morning, an explosion shook the portside of the ship, providing a needed distraction as Georg and his men raided the other side of the ship where their intelligence informed them the codes they needed were held.

Georg dropped a smoke canister to provide additional cover as he and his men climbed the stairs. Having the advantage of surprise, Georg had reached the second landing before gunshots were exchanged. He estimated that he had ten minutes to obtain the codes and get his men out before the ship went down. In the third landing, Georg felt his right shoulder burn as he was hit, having already injured men from his own gun. Georg gritted his teeth and continued on through the smoke, holding on to his shoulder but still grasping his gun. A quick glance behind him informed him of how many men he still had behind him. With a grunt, he kicked the door down. The remaining men spilled into the room; more shots were fired, more cries were heard as they ransacked the room, searching for the intelligence codes.

The men grabbed anything of importance and shoved them into their pockets. The ship rocked as more shots were fired in the smoke-filled room that it was hard to ascertain who was shooting who.

Georg gave the order to abandon ship as it jerked violently to the side. The explosion on the portside of the ship has done significant damage to the vessel that was quickly sinking. Georg lost his balance and hit the floor, trying in vain to avoid falling debris. He was momentarily paralyzed till he felt a hand grabbing his injured arm trying to lift him. With a cry of pain Georg rose to his feet, steadied by Johannes. The floor shifted at an angle as they tried to climb up the floor out the hatch.

The fire from the explosion was quickly consuming the ship. Smoke filled their lungs and the blackness of the night, and the fire made it difficult to move or fire a weapon as the ship sank. What was down was up and what was up was now down. Georg heard cries and screams around him as shots continued to be fired by those who refused to give up their turf. Bullets continued to fly in the air and ricochet of the metal walls of the ship as Georg and Johannes blindly climbed and clambered out of the sinking ship. Georg ignored it all and focused only on escaping the dark corridors to the top landing.

Many men lose their lives by panicking and losing their wits, but Georg was not one of those men. In the dark, he climbed till he felt the cool air hit his flaming face as they crawled from the smoke filled cabins to the deck of the lopsided ship. Using the railing, Georg and Johannes scaled the side of the ship. Suddenly Georg felt another searing pain on his side as a bullet bounced off the floor and hit him above the hip. Blackness threatened to overwhelm him, but thoughts of Maria filled his mind. He promised her he would try to survive and he was so close to escaping. With a final burst of energy and aided by Johannes he lifted his bloody body to the very tip of the ship. With a deep breath Georg jumped feet first into the water.

With his last ounce of strength he swam towards a raft. Through the haze of dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him, Georg registered Johannes behind him, grabbing and trying to lift his slack body up the raft. His hands slipped against the wet siding of the raft. His hands betrayed him as his mind screamed, trying to will his body to listen.

He felt himself falling and then nothing as his body hit the cold black water…

* * *

A/N Thanks you to Bellarsam Chrisjulittle for betaing this chapter.

A/N A cruel cliffhanger, but the title has a dual meaning if that helps.


	12. The Will to Live

**The Will to Live**

Maria was in middle of her morning shift, walking between beds and checking on injured men. The last two weeks found her in the hospital long after her shift ended. She had gotten used to having Georg with her the last three and a half months. Now on her own again, she found the time between shifts difficult.

She spent some time by their cliff reading the poetry book that Georg had given her. Although he was far away, she had never felt closer to him. The words he wrote gave her an insight into his soul in a way that he never bared. She cherished the book with all her heart, and prayed he would survive to share it with his children. She knew he loved them and they loved him, but somehow she felt that all would be healed if the seven Von Trapp children read their father's words.

Maria thought of them as often as she thought of their father. She still felt guilty for the way she had left them suddenly, and in truth she was deeply ashamed of her cowardice. Those precious children were tucked into bed by someone who cared for them and then woke to find her gone. During her first year in Bremerhaven, she had tried to run away from the guilt of that night by immersing herself completely in her work. But after meeting Georg, she was reminded of her terrible decision that night, and now that he was away on his mission, she was unable to forget her memories and deny the weight of her actions.

In truth, she had betrayed those children in the most terrible way. At that time, their mother was gone and their father was unable to give them any affection, and she had left them as abruptly and as coldly as any death or tragedy could do. It was only after reading Georg's book of poetry that she really understood the role she played in his children's lives. They loved her, he loved her, when no one ever loved her before. Could she make amends with them? Would they forgive her? Would she ever get the chance? Would fate intervene?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud siren as the sound of an alarm was heard. The alarm indicated that a new batch of injured men were coming in. Maria stopped what she was doing, and pushed her thoughts aside as she and the other nurses quickly took their posts at the pier, waiting for the wounded as they were loaded onto gurneys.

The hospital faced the waters, making it easier to quickly move injured men from ships or submarines to the hospital. The most chaotic time at the port was when the alarm sounded and the wounded were brought in. The wave of men coming in was overwhelming, and one needed to remain calm and collected. While the subs and ships has medics on board, their training and skills was not as comprehensive as the staff at Bremerhaven. The medic's role was to try and stabilize the wounded till the doctors at the base could heal them.

She heard his name before she saw him. "Captain von Trapp is injured. Let the admiral know immediately," Maria heard someone say.

She was momentarily paralyzed, unable to move and unable to think.

"Nurse, move!"

Maria jumped and quickly ran to Georg's side as they transported him into a triage room. Under the harsh light, she was able to see him and every injury clearly.

He lay on the narrow gurney, his body limp and lifeless, except for the faint rise and fall of his chest seen beneath his tattered uniform. Most of his face was covered by an oxygen mask, and whatever part was visible was ashen gray beneath the cuts and bruises. The doctor immediately began treating the wound on his side as he barked instructions to the staff and talked to the medic who treated the captain on board. Maria took a deep breath as her eyes locked with Anna, who gave her a sympathetic nod. She went to the doctor's side to assist him, trying hard to control her emotions.

The chatter among them and the noise of instruments stopped immediately when the admiral marched into the room, followed by some of the captain's men. Rarely had the admiral visited the infirmary.

After being saluted by all, the admiral surveyed the room and turned to the doctor first. "Well, will he live?"

"He is clinging to life now. The medic closed the wound on board well, but he lost a lot of blood and there is the risk of infection," the doctor said carefully. "The next few days will be critical."

The admiral silently regarded Georg for a moment before turning to the lieutenant. "You are second in command, tell me: did you accomplish what you were instructed to do?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the captain?"

"He was shot in the shoulder at the start of the mission. He suffered various other small injuries when the ship began to sink and debris fell on him. One of the men helped him out of the cabin to the upper decks, where a second bullet hit his side after it ricocheted off the metal floor. The sailor and the captain then bailed the sinking ship and swam toward the raft waiting for them. There the captain lost consciousness from his injuries and slipped underwater. Two men dived in after him, and put him in the raft where they performed life saving CPR. Johannes, the boy who was with the captain on board, wrapped his injuries with two tourniquets that stopped the blood loss till we got back to the submarine where the medic treated him."

"This sailor had two tourniquets on him?" the admiral questioned.

"Yes, sir. He said that the captain once instructed him to always carry two with him at all times."

"Very well. I want a full written report on my desk immediately, including the names of the sailors who heroically saved the captain's life," the admiral said coldly as his eyes surveyed the room.

His calculating and penetrating gaze landed on Maria.

"Doctor, is she a skilled nurse?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Maria.

"Yes, sir."

"You are relieved of all your other duties," the admiral said. "Captain von Trapp is under your care, and you are to assist the doctor till he is well. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Maria replied, trying to insert some assurance in her voice that seemed to have left her.

Without another word, the admiral turned and marched out of the room.

The lieutenant followed after him, and the doctor released a sigh when they were all gone. "Well, you heard the admiral: the captain is all yours. Transport him to the room, clean him up, and I'll check on him in a half hour. Everyone else, there are others to look after."

Two medics helped Maria transport Georg to a small, private room. After settling him in bed, they left to treat others and Maria was alone with him. She hung up his IV bag on a hook near his bed and adjusted his oxygen mask. Carefully, she began to clean and treat the smaller wounds: bumps and bruises and various cuts that littered his unconscious form. Careful not to move him she bandaged each one. When she was satisfied, she removed his tattered uniform and took a moist sponge to clean his blood off his body. She could not help but blush as she wiped the blood off him. Although she had seen men's bodies in her work as a nurse, she never knew them. She knew Georg, and he was always dressed prim and proper. When she was a governess she never saw him without a tie, even at night. She was certain he even slept with one. Even as they became closer in Bremerhaven, he was either wearing a uniform, or a tie and a jacket. Now, only covered in a thin sheet, he seemed so exposed.

Had the situation not be so serious, and had his condition not been so dire, Maria would have laughed at herself for being mesmerized by him. She started with his face, careful to clean around the cuts and the oxygen mask, noticing how the rough stubble of his cheeks felt against her touch.

With a deep breath, she wiped blood off his chest, careful to not touch the thick bandages around his abdomen. She then cleaned the area around his shoulder wound and then worked down his arm to his left hand, which was completely brown from the dried blood. She removed his watch and pried off, with difficulty, his wedding ring. She observed how cold and limp his hand was in her grasp, hands that were always so warm and commanding. The spot on his fourth finger was pale and marked where the wedding band had its place for over twenty years. His finger seemed thinner there, as if the bone took the shape of the ring. She cleaned the ring and looked at the inscription on the plain gold band: _AvT you have my heart._

Feeling suddenly guilty, as if she had entered a forbidden room, she quickly placed the ring on the clean, naked hand where it belonged. She cleaned the watch and replaced it as well. Carefully, she put his arm in a sling, immobilizing it against his chest. She then began to clean his other arm, removing his family seal ring and cleaning his hand like she did the other, but this time she worked her way up his arm to his collarbone and neck. As she wiped, her sponge caught on something. Looking closer, she saw it was a gold necklace covered in dry blood. Puzzled, she leaned over him and fingered the very fine and thin strand of gold. Her fingers snaked around his neck towards the back of his head till they clasped the small loop hanging from the necklace. She pulled it till it rested on Georg's collarbone. As she cleaned the necklace and the ring hanging from it, she realised that it was an exact match of the ring Georg wore on his wedding finger. Looking even closer, she saw the corresponding inscription: _GvT you have my heart._

He still wore her ring around his neck...

After all these years...

The mother of his children...

A love that nearly destroyed him...

The ring that binded him to her forever.

The tears that threatened to fall since he was carried in unconsciously filled her eyes and furiously fell. Blindly, she finished cleaning him, dressed him in a gown, and checked that his IV and oxygen mask were in place.

Seeing the ring filled her with all of the questions and thoughts she'd had over the last two years. What was her future in all this? Even if he lived, where was her place in his life? Would his children ever forgive her? Would he ever let the past go? Could he?

She hastily wiped her tears, knowing full well that more would fall later. She stood by him, waiting for the doctor while closely watching the white sheets rise and fall with his every breath.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to Bellarsam Chrisjulirating for betaing this chapter.**

** I just posted a one-shot titled The Ring which gives a bit of background to this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
